Sex slave Trainer
by Yui Ruri
Summary: The Uchiha house hold creates sex slaves for their buyers and now it was Sasuke's turn to train the girls into fine sex slaves for their future masters. Starting with training Ino! Paring: Sasuke x Girls, Sasuke Harem, LEMONS IN EVERY CHAPTER!


Genres: general, a bit dark,

Parings: Sasuke x Naruto girls

Master for the future slaves: Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Orochimaru, Neiji, Kankuro and more!

Rating: M for mature content (lemons, bdsm, vulgar words, abused, pain, slaves, etc) (you read at your own risk)

Summary: The Uchiha house hold creates sex slaves for their buyers and now it was Sasuke's turn to train the girls into fine sex slaves for their future masters. Starting with training Ino!

Author note: I hope you'll enjoy this story, my first try at sex slaves, and Sasuke as the slave trainer, please review if you like it, and want more :)

Sex slave Trainer

Chapter 1; Ino's Training part 1

It was yet another ordinary day at the Uchiha house hold, well maybe not that normal... The Uchiha family specialized in creating sex slaves. That is what their business were about, people sells ordinary slaves to them and then after they have learned them all about pleasure, and how to please their masters, they sell them further to the next person. And the Uchiha house hold earned huge amount of money from this and they enjoyed every second of it as well.

Uchiha Sasuke, was the youngest Uchiha in the family, he would for the first time train a slave by himself... This slave would be for Hidan-sama, a person who takes pleasure in putting pain to his slaves, and forcing himself onto them, giving them scars, and much more.

The boy was waiting impatiently for the slave at the slave room, where they have all the equipment for training slaves. He had been sitting there for several hours already, he wondered what the guards were up to, and why the slave girl was not here yet. It made furry stir inside of his chest, as he clenched his knuckles tightly next to his sides.

A few minutes later, a soft klick could be heard from the door, and Sasuke glared towards it, with much venom in his eyes. His eyes were stuck to it, as the door slowly, and gently slid open to reveal a beautiful girl with long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail. The girl was glaring and screaming so loudly, hitting at his workers, and cussing at the same time.

"Let go of me! Let me go! You kidnappers!" He saw how she threw a back kick at the men's quite sensitive areas and then she kicked them out from the room, and locked the door quickly, not noticing that there was a man inside of this room.

"Phew, finally," the blonde haired girl said, while breathing roughly, and dusting her clothes off. She was wearing her normal daily clothes, a blue skirt with a red tank top. While done with dusting herself off, the girl turned around, and scanned the room for a way to escape from this weird place. She found nothing, though her eyes ceased, and stopped at a dark shadow in the room.

"W-Who are you?" She asked out, feeling fear slowly walk up her back, as she took one step back, and let her back rest at the doorway.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. The one who will train you, slave, and make you into a slut that can't live without feeling pain," was his smooth and simple reply to her. A smirk came across his lips when he saw her trembling in pure fear. Her body slid down towards the ground and she looked towards him with shaky, terrified eyes.

"Slave, tell me your name, and come here," he ordered and the girl uncertainly pushed herself up by the handle, her soft fingers let go of the doorknob to go towards him. Her steps were noiseless and hesitating. Sweat ran down from her forehead and soaked down some of her red blouse, making it wet, and clammy to her skin.

"M-My name is Ino..." she said in a whisper, but still the Uchiha boy heard her, and nodded.

"Now sit down on the floor in front of me and from now on you address me as Master Sasuke. " he told the girl.

Ino grunted inside of her mind but did as told and let her knees leave her, to sit while her head were hanging low, not looking up to meet his gaze. Her head was at his pants and she couldn't help but to stare, seeing something big hiding underneath the cloth. She felt disgusted by it and could only hope that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Ino?" the uchiha boy asked the slave, while sitting on the table, his legs dangling from the table, in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked, ignoring to call him for the name he told her to address him. Ino wasn't a slave, she lived with her family, but then her whole family got killed right in front of her, and here she was... She wouldn't take it, she wouldn't accept being a slave! She has her human rights and she would get away from this horrifying place!

Sasuke kicked her straight into the face, forcing her to fall down onto her back, as he jumped down from the table, and gliding his shoe on top of her face. "Slave, call me for Master Sasuke, or feel pain."

"Yes... M-master S-s-SASUKE!" Ino screamed beneath of his shoe and finally Sasuke released her from the pain. When he got a clear look on her face, he chuckled as more tears jerked out from her eyes.

"Good slave, tell me are you a virgin?" While asking this, Sasuke went over to a drawer, and gathered a few things, rope, candles, and a whip. This is what he would start using on her, make her love pain, in that way Hidan-sama wouldn't have any problem with this girl. When he had his fun with her.

"Y-y-yes... Master S-s-sasuke," she spoke out, while her lips were trembling, as did the rest of her body.

"That's quite good indeed," a grin formed at his lips as he laughed for himself, ordering the girl to go, and lay down on the table.

Ino hurriedly did as she was told, since she would rather not anger this person any further than she already have done. While laying on the table, Ino saw, and felt how he tied her ankles, and wrists to the table, with a rope. And then cold fingers met her skin as they ripped her clothes to shreds, destroying every piece of it, and leaving her butt naked to the air.

"Ahh..." she moaned, feeling her virginity hole getting slightly tingling as someone was watching her with an intense gaze. 'Ohh no, I can feel it... I'm getting hot... I'm burning!' More heavy breaths escaped her mouth as she tried to move her body, wanting to touch herself, and stop this disturbing sensation. The man standing above her only smirked towards her and held a burning candle above her stomach. She eyed it suspiciously and then screamed when she felt the warm wax hit her stomach, all the way down towards her pussy. The red wax first hit her clit and she moaned loudly at the sensation, feeling both pain, and pleasure. After her clit, came between her folders down towards the actual virgin hole.

"Ohhhh!" She exclaimed loudly, feeling her own body giving of a release as love juices poured out from her cunt.

Sasuke looked down at the horny girl with an disturbed expression. 'All girls in this world are just sluts that longs for sex, longs for being penetrated... Mhm, what an idiot slut. '

He placed the burning candle onto her forehead and let it stay there, warm it, and leak wax at the corner of her eyes, burning her cheeks. Another painful scream left her as she tried to shake it off, but as she did, she noticed that it only burned quicker so she kept her head from moving. Hazy eyes met him, as he pulled out a whip from behind of him, and hit her feet with it, smiling cruelly.

*slash* *slash* *slash* *slash* *slash*

"Ahhh! Noo please stop! Ahhh, it hurts, it hurts so much! Please! Ohhh!" Ino yelled and pleaded, water strumming down from her eyes, as she closed them tightly, gritting her teeth towards the pain.

"Slut! How are you supposed to address your master?" Sasuke questioned, glaring fiery at her as she hit her right arm this time.

*crack*

Ino's eyes widened open, while hearing her own bone brake at the force of the whip, another tear left her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

"I'm so sorry master Sasuke! I'll do a-anything you say! But p-please no more!" she cried out for help, looking towards him with those helpless eyes.

Sasuke ignored her pleads and went to whip her chest, he grinned as red marks made their appearance over her plump breasts.

*slash* *slash* *slash* *slash*

After he was done with hitting her chest, he placed the whip on top of the table, at the girl's feet. Stared at her breathing and crying form, the eyes half lidded, and in immense pain. He licked his fingers gently and gripped a hold of her right breast, squeezing it down hardly, and pinching her nipple with his finger.

Ino moaned as he did it and started to shake her chest towards him, in for some more. 'Mhm... Omg, I don't care anymore... This... This feels too good to be true! I WANT MORE!' Ino's mind cried out, as her lips swallowed down the salvia in her mouth.

Sasuke glanced over her and grinned darkly. "My slave, tell me what do you want to drink?"

"Ahhh... I... I want... Mhmm... Your... Milk... Please let me drink your milk, M-master Sasuke!" she begged him, her tongue licking around her lips the whole time as she spoke.

"Good slave," Sasuke said in a praising kind of way, as he pulled down his pants, and boxers, crawling above her naked body. His rock hard penis was right above her mouth, grinding against her nose, and mouth. Then after a few seconds he showed it down, all the way to her throat. While Ino was taking in his bulging dick, Sasuke went over to inspect her virgin pussy. His fingers parted her labia as he stared at it, seeing the pink color has dimmed for a bit. 'Mhm, she really is a slut. I can tell that she has masturbated a lot, only with her fingers though.' he thought knowingly, while he pinched her clit, and forced a finger in her quite tight hole.

Ino was happy, she could finally taste the dick belonging to her master! Her lips were wrapped gentle around its' length and her mouth gaping as she became unable to breathe when it went further down her throat a few times. Her eyes were rolling back towards her head, droll dripping from sucking his penis, and moans left her mouth as she felt her pussy being played with. 'Ahh... Sooo good, so good! More... More! MORE!' her mind yelled, shaking her legs towards his fingers.

Smirking, the Uchiha boy forced another finger into her wet cunt, and then felt yet another release from the girl. Soon after she came, he pulled out his fingers, and licked them clean from her fluids. He could also feel himself getting close to coming and he soon did, spurted all of his sperm deep into her mouth.

"Ahrghmlghg," Ino moaned, feeling her master's lovely milk in her mouth, before she finally passed out from the pleasure, and pain...

Chapter 1: Ino's training part 1 end

Author note: This is short yet, but hopefully next chapter will be longer, I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Looks like Ino was quick to fall for the pleasure, what will happen in the next chapter? Also, which girl do you want to get trained after Ino, and if you have any Female ocs that wants to be trained by Sasuke, pm me with their name, personality, etc :) The credit for the character will of course go to you ^^ Thank you for reading!


End file.
